Thousand Miles
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: Hinata has moved away from Konoha. Now it's 3 years later and she misses her friends and most over all, Naruto. Her ex-boyfriend. NARUHINA. I suck at summaries but I hope you'll read :


**A/N: Yet, Another NaruHina xD But it's my favourite pairing. And this song is inspired by the song Thousand Miles :)**

"TALKING"

_'THINKING'_

_"IN PHONE"_

_SOUND_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes was awaken by the sunlight that hit his face, and also his stupid alarmclock.

He hit the shut botton and rolled over in his bed, hitting his head in the bedside tabel.

"God damnit" he mumbled as he rubbed his head.

He blinked and then he opened his eyes and streched his arms.

He smiled as he saw a photo.

On the photo was a girl with purpelish short hair and himself when he was younger.

He took the photo in his hands and smiled.

_'Wonder how she looks like now...'_

After a while of staring at the foto he put it on the tavle again and rose from his bed.

He had a pair of shorts and a big white T-shirt on.

He opened the door and stepped out into the livingroom.

"Morning" he said sleepy to his mother as he went into the kitchen.

"Ah, Good Morning Naruto-kun, the bacon and the eggs are soon done." she said smiling a warm smile.

The boy, known as Naruto nodded and sat down at the dinner table.

He pressed his forehead against the table and closed his eyes.

"Isn't it today when it's the festival down town?" his mom asked him curiously.

"Mmh..."

"Are you going?"

"Yah"

"Okay, Well Minato and I'll be out late tonight."

"Okey"

Naruto got his food in front of him and he dug in.

It was time for the summer festivals in Konoha.

His mom left the kitchen and soon she made her way into the kitchen again.

"Good bye Naru-chan" She gave him a kiss on the head and went then out through the door.

Naruto sat there, now all alone in the kitchen.

_'I miss Hinata-chan'_

He stood up and went into his room, he took his phone and dialaded a number.

_Beep_

Sigh

_Beep_

"hmm..."

_Be-_

_"What Dobe?"_

"Don't call me that TEME!"

_"Yeah, what ever. What do you want?"_

"Are we going to the festival today?"

_"Yeah... We're supposed to meet the others at the statue"_

"What time?"

_"4"_

"Okay, thanks Teme"

_"Bye, Dobe"_

"Don't-"

_Beep-beep-beep_

"Aw, man, what am I supposed to do until 4? I'll just sleep some more"

The boy crawled down under his blankets again and closed his eyes.

**~: Somewhere else :~**

A girl with purpelish, long hair was sitting at her desk in her room and looked at the computer screen.

Her fingers were tapping fast on the keys and she didn't move her gaze from the screen.

A knock on the door and then a lady with brown hair in a knot looked in her room.

"Hinata-sama, Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat in your own room?"

"Oh, Amai. Thank you. It'll be nice if you could bring it up." the girl, known as Hinata said with a sweet voice.

"Yes m'am"

The door closed and the only sound was the tapping against the keyboard.

The maid came in again and placed the tray beside Hinata.

"Thank you Amai-san"

Hinata had moved to a town outside Konoha about 3 years ago and hadn't been in Kohona after that.

Well, one time. At Inos party, but that was like how long ago? 2 and a half years?

She sighed and opened internet and logged into myspace.

Mail from Flowery: Konoha Festival Tonit, who's coming? Ino

Puma: When and where? she sent the mail and waited for the answer as she ate her lunch.

Flowery: Outside the city hall tonit at 4, are you coming? :)

Puma: Maybe, is Naruto coming? 

Flowery: Well... I think so. 

Puma: Maybe.

Flowery: Okay, we miss you girl 3 atleast I do. AND I! (Sakura)

Puma: Miss you guys too. I really do.

Flowery: Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet? ;)

Puma: No... I only have a couple of friends.

Flowery: Who are they?

Puma: Two really nice guys. Kiba and Shino.

Flowery: Boys eh?

Puma: And no one of the is my boyfriend.

Flower: Okay, do you still like Naruto?

Puma: Yeah... Has he said anything about me.

Flowery: No, but when I told him that you where on my all-girls sleepover he started asking questions.

Puma: Do you know if he misses me?

Flowery: Of course he does! Always when we talk about you he gets all sad and more. But if you're cming tonight we'll be meeting at the statue at 4.

Puma: Okay.

Hinata smiled and sighed.

_'Should I go to the festival. I havn't been in Konoha for years, and I miss my friends.'_

Hinata half-lying on her chair as she took a sip of her water.

She sat up and looked at the clock. 1 pm.

_'I think I'll go'_

She sighed and logged out and shut down her computer.

She layed down on her bed and then her eyes shut closed.

**~: At Narutos house :~**

_I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good nigh, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_'Why's the phone ringing at this time'_

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He looked at the clock. 2.30 pm.

The phone kept ringing and he took it and flipped it open.

"Yeah, what?"

_"Dobe, are you sleeping or something?"_

"Yeah, so what teme?"

_"We're supposed to meet in one hour. And you know that it takes almost 15 minutes to get ther, by bus."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready at half past and come to you"

_"Better be, Sakura said that we're going to meet someone more at the statue. But she said only maybe and not who it was."_

"Okay, I'll be done soon."

_Klick_

Naruto sighed as he made my way into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready to go to Sasukes house in 3.30.

_'Wonder who We're gonna meet'_

Naruto put on a white t-shirt and a pair of old light blue jeans.

He went into his room and looked again at the picture of him and Hinata.

It was 3 years old. _'She probably already has a new boyfriend and is really beautiful.'_

He took his phone and the keys.

He looked at the clock, 3.00.

He decided to start to go to Sasuke already, better be to early than to late.

Naruto walked out through the door and locked the door and put the keys in his pockets.

There were people on their way home from work and some on their way to the city.

The blonde out his hands in his pockets and looked up into the sky.

It was blue and the sun was still shining brightly.

This was his home town. Konoha, his own hometown.

Then he just looked forward before someone bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didnt.... Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at the man who had a scar over his nose.

"Iruka-sensei"

"Nice to see you, haven't seen you in a long time."

"Same here."

"Well, are you going to the festival tonight."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"How's Hinata?"

Narutos smile faded.

"She...She moved about 3 years ago." he answered.

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought that you and her were like, you know...Togheter"

"Well, we _were_" he said and sighed.

"Well, I got to go now Naruto. Have fun"

Naruto waved as his formed teacher run away again.

He sighed and got on his way to Sasuke.

_'Hinata, I need you in my life. I miss you so much'_

Naruto made his way to Sasukes house and went in like he lived there.

"Oh, Hi Itachi" he said as Sasukes older brother came out to the hall.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke is upstairs"

Naruto nodded and went up the stairs and knocked on his friends bedroom door and went in.

"Hi Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto sat down on the bed and recalled the time when Hinata left Konoha.

_~: Flashback :~_

_Hinata was blushing as she stood in front of Naruto crying._

_"Don't cry Hinata"_

_"But I'll miss you"_

_"And I'll miss you to. But remember that I will come to you even if I have to walk a 1000 miles. _

_~: End Of Flashback :~_

_'I wonder if she ever thinks of me'_

**~: With Hinata :~**

The girl blinked a few times and then she looked at the clock. 3.00.

She closed her eyes again, then she bolted up.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she fast threw on some clean clothes.

She was now racing down the stairs in a white top and a pair of red jeans.

"GOOD BYE DAD!"

"Where are you going?"

Hinata put on her purple ballerina shoes and took her phone and money.

When she was out the door she ran as fast as she could to the subway and ran down the stairs, getting bumped by some people.

"I'm sorry!"

She brought a one way ticket to the train to Konoha that was departuring in 5 minutes.

"Thank you"

She ran to the train and through the ticket check and into the train just as it was leaving.

She sat there beside an old lady panting.

She then took her phone and dialeded her dads number.

_Beep_

_..._

_Beep_

_"Hiashi Hyuuga"_

"Hi Dad, I'm sorry I left so quick but didn't say anything. But I'm on my way to Konoha. I'm going to sleep at Nejis house, I promise. I just wanted to meet my friends again."

_"Okay, But don't hurt yourself"_

"I promise dad. Love you"

_"Love you"_

She shut the phone and smiled.

She looked out the window and saw fields of hay and trees.

She was soon in her hometown.

_'He said that if he had to, he would walk a thousand miles for me.'_

She smiled and flipped open her phone and went to her picture album.

She had gotten a new picture of Naruto of Sakura.

He was really handsome and looked alot like his father.

She closed the phone and looked out again.

The train trip lasted for about 30 minutes, then a womens voice said _"Next Stop, Konoha"_

She went to the door and checked the clock.

3.40.

When the doors flew open Hinata ran out and up to the streets of Konoha.

She felt a nice warm wind flow by and the she jumped on a bus that took her to the inner city.

She sat on a seat in the packed bus and always she looked on her phone.

_Next: City Hall_

Hinata stood up and squezed herself out with some others she didn't know.

She started running to the statue of the first mayor of the town.

She ran as fast as she could and was soon panting hard.

She looked over and saw the statue quite near.

Just through the mass of people and then she would be with her friends again, hopefully.

She kept running and soon she saw a girl with pink hair standing about 20 meters from her.

_'Sakura!'_

Hinata ran to Sakuras way and soom she said a head full of blonde short hair.

"Naruto!" she gasped and ran to him and hugged him from behinde.

"Oy, who are... What are you doing?"

She let go of him and as he turned around his eyes widened.

"Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

He took her in a big hug and held her too his body.

She hugged him back and started crying.

Naruto soon heard her snuffel he looked at her.

"Are you crying?!Don't cry Hinata!"

Hinata laughed and dried her tears away.

"I'm just so happy" she said smiling.

He smiled at her and then he looked over her entirely.

He whistled and she blushed and hit him loosely on the arm.

"Wow, you've grown"

"Well, I'm not the only one" she said smiling.

She then turned to her friends.

The girls litterly glomped her and they fell down on the grass.

The girls laughed.

"I've missed your glomps guys" Hinata said and laughed.

They stood up and brushed of the grass of their clothes.

Hinata looked at each of them.

She smiled and hugged each of them.

The whole group then made their way to the Festival and had a fun evening.

At 9 pm they walked up a hill to watch the fireworks.

Hinata sat down beside Naruto and rested her head against his shoulder, watching the fireworks explode in the sky.

"Naruto?"

"Mmm..."

"I Love You."


End file.
